viento y avaricia
by paolamata05
Summary: los arcobalenos vuelven a reunirse despues de que su maldicion se alla roto, ha pasado 14 años y actualmente los arcobalenos son adolescentes
1. Chapter 1

Nota: esta historia es romántica, no tratara nada acerca del anime/manga dicho eso espero que lo disfruten.

Capitulo 1: El/ella

El/la ex-arcobaleno Viper/mammon se encontraba completamente desnud frente al gran espejo de su habitación contemplando cómo después de dieciséis largos años desde que la maldición de los arcobalenos había desaparecido al fin había regresado a la forma que había perdido hacía muchos años, fue el/la más joven en el grupo de asesinos que perdieron su forma aquel día y había luchado mucho para recuperar su verdadera forma tanto que creo incluso aquellas cadenas que ahora no le servían para nada:

-senpai–llamo fran –líder nos está llamando para reunirnos

-voy –se había abalanzado hacia la puerta para que este no pudiese pasar, había puesto una ilusión para que nadie lo molestase pero xanxus y fran podían ver claramente de tras de su ilusión era obvio que xanxus podía verla nunca se uniría a una persona más débil que él/ella y Fran era uno de los mejores ilusionistas del mundo por eso estaba en los varias, claro que no tan bueno como mammon. Mammon tomo su capa y se la puso mientras rechinaba los dientes ¿que querrá el molesto de xanxus?, todos los varias estaban reunidos, como era natural en xanxus estaba sentado como todo un rey en un gran sillón rojo con una copa de vino al lado desde que entrabas en la habitación podías sentir el mal humor de xanxus el único varia que se le acerco era squalo

-¿oye que quieres? –dijo de una manera grosera

-la escoria cumplirá años pronto

-¿se refiere a tsuna? –dijo fran y al otro segundo tenía un cuchillo de belphegor en clavado en la nuca. Todos sabían que no podían mencionar el nombre del decimo cerca de xanxus pero fran lo hacía a propósito siempre decía tsuna esto o el decimo aquello, fran saco el cuchillo de belphegor

-senpai si sigue apuñalándome de manera tan cruel tendré que matarlo –dijo como si no fuese nada, fran no apreciaba su vida para mammon y la mayoría de las varias, este era muy molesto siempre estaba cansado, tenía como unos 20 años y con unos ojos brillantes, pero mamon solo habia cumplido 16 años, 14 años desde que la maldición se había roto (nota: Fran es simplemente sexy es justo mi tipo XD ok no sigamos)

-se nos ha pedido por parte del guardián de la tormenta y de la guardiana de la niebla que vayamos para japon a celebrar el cumpleaños

-¿no querrá decir el guardián de la niebla? –pregunto lussuria

-mokuro-sensei odia a tsuna asi que deja que onee-sama se encargue de ese título, mokuro-sensei solo se encarga del título cuando pasa algo importante o onee-sama está en peligro

-te refieres a ¿chrome? –Pregunto squalo –por esa guardiana si vale la pena ir

-paso –dijo mammon –no tengo nada que hacer allá y tampoco sacare dinero de esa situación

-pues había una nota del ex –arcobaleno reborn –xanxus lanzo la invitación de color naranja claro y era una invitación breve y concisa

_Se le complace anunciarle a la familia varia que están gratamente invitados al cumpleaños número 29 del decimo de la familia vongola _

_Att: Gokudera hayato y chrome dokuro y demás guardianes y familia _

_Nota de reborn: Viper se te agradece que vengas pequeña molestia_

La invitación tenia fecha para dentro de unos días asi que si querían llegar debían partir ese mismo dia, para la mafia los trabajos de urgencia siempre salían de la nada asi que un viaje sorpresa como este no era ninguna novedad, lo molesto para viper era tener que ir a ver esos tipos, aquellos arcobalenos que seguramente estaban invitados se consoló con la idea de que solo seria una noche:

-que molesto –dijo bephegor –¿tenemos que usar ropa formal? -mammon se acurruco en el asiento del avión, el avión privado de los varias

-todos –dijo squalo, quien desde hace mucho habia asumido el papel de la mano derecha de xanxus -incluido tu viper

-te dije que me llamo mammon –el/ella se levanto de asiento, a pesar de la turbulencia ella/el estaban parados firme

-eso quiere decir que… veremos si senpai es mujer o hombre –inquirió fran que estaba jugando con sus propias ilusiones, todos se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de que a pesar de tantos años trabajando juntos nadie habia podido descubrir que era viper, incluso habían tratado de sorprenderlo mientras dormía pero este siempre ponía una ilusión muy fuerte que no les permitía saber la verdad de su sexo, y fran quien era el único que se prestaría para descubrirlo se había negado al decir que no le interesaba ver debajo de la capa de viper

-xaxus –reglamo, este tomo una copa de vino, el era el único que sabia con certeza era el/ella pero conocía las razones porque se ocultaba y no le interesaba si lo ocultaba o no

-son ordenes de la familia de la escoria… usa un vestido si eres chica o un traje si eres chico pero no me jodas con tus tonterías –termino diciendo

-entonces no asistiré, es más me regreso a casa ahora mismo –la rana que siempre descansaba en su cabeza, fantasma, se transformo en una serpiente, esta era un poco más grande de lo que solia ser cuando el/ella cuando bebe, se comenzó a elevar

-¿Qué le diras a reborn? –dijo fran, la idea de ver a reborn le irritaba pero si reborn después de casi 15 años le llamaba era por algo y no podía evitarlo tenía que asistir reborn siempre le pagaba bien los favores que el mismo pedía, mientras el avión llegaba a su destino no tuvo nada mas que resistirse a su que habia sido el momento para decir la verdad de su sexo, lo que parecía que a muchos le interesaba, el/ella sabia que era la siemple curiosidad mas que todo por que el/ella mismo lo habia echo que fuese de ese modo, la verdad no tenia por que ocultarlo pero como ilusionista el/ella pensaba que ocultar quien era sería la mejor ilusión comenzó todo como un juego que después se convirtió en manía y luego en habito, habia pasado 10 de sus 16 años antes de ser un arcobaleno ocultándolo, el tiempo que fue arcobaleno ocultándolo y otros 14 años mientras regresaba a su verdadera edad ocultándolo, ya el/ella debería ser un adulto a punto de llegar a la vejez pero gracias a la maldición tuvo que sufrir la niñez y la adolescencia dos veces, la niñez no le importo pero el cambio adolescente era lo que mas le afecto, tener que vivir esa experiencia dos veces era terrible

-¿entonces eres chico o chica? –dijo fran con impertinencia

-callate –gruño

-solo digo que igual hoy lo sabremos… no puedes adelantármelo

-muerete


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Desde lo más oculto que podía estar se escondía la/el arcobaleno viper/mammon, se había vestido como le correspondía para la fiesta de cumpleaños del decimo vongala pero aprovechando que nadie le conocía su verdadero rostro este/esta decidió pasar por desapercibido ocultándose en la parte de arriba del segundo piso de la mansión donde se realizaría la fiesta, vio llegar uno por uno a cada invitado, se sorprendió de la poca seguridad del lugar porque después de casi una hora ni siquiera los mismos varias se habían dado cuenta que se ocultaba en la parte de arriba "confiados" se dijo a si mism . Tuvo que retener un pequeño nudo en la garganta cuando vio llegar a reborn con su novia Bianchi hayato, le sorprendió que después de tanto tiempo todavía siguiesen juntos aunque por la actitud de reborn se notaba que ahora tomaba un poco más en serio a la pelirroja que a pesar de ser físicamente mas adulta que reborn seguía siendo tan o incluso más hermosa que cuando viper la conoció, estaba muy elegante el cabello en capaz le caia hasta la cintura y llevaba un vestido del mismo color de su cabello, reborn en cambio llevaba su traje y sombrero usual y como era usual a leo su camaleón en su sombrero, este inmediatamente se volteo a mirar al sitio donde viper estaba, viper sabia que el podía ver atraves de su ilusión y le temblo las piernas pensar que por primera vez hace mucho tiempo alguien le habia visto el rostro y sobre todo sabia lo que realmente era, reborn sonrio y se volteo para seguir con Bianchi a su mesa asignada por los guardianes de la tormenta, luego de un rato chrome dokuro la guardiana de la niebla entro con todo su esplendor viper tenia que admitir que ella era una mujer mucho mas hermosa que la misma novia del decimo y se pregunto por que aquella mujer era la novia y no chrome dokuro, dokuro iba sostenida del brazo por el verdadero guardian de la niebla mokuro a este hombre lo odiaba hasta lo mas profundo de sus entrañas y lo mataria si se le daba la oportunidad, ambos también le dedicaron una mirada hacia el segundo piso y asi vio como llegaron todos excepto los arcobalenos, ninguno aparte de reborn y viper habían llegado, hasta que dieron las nueves, la fiesta marchaba bien por lo que viper podía observar hasta que un motociclita entro casi llorando mas atrás un rubio y mas atrás los guardianes del sol y la lluvia tratando de parar la moto, vestia un traje morado y el casco de la moto también, no fue difícil saber que era skull y si alguien tenía dudas reborn las disipo golpeando la moto y luego a skull hasta que este le dio la gana, usaba un traje morado era un flaco pequeño el guardian de la lluvia hizo una broma al respecto de esto con lo que skull le contesto diciendo "veras cuando me pegue el estirón"

Luego llegaron, colonello y lal mich al igual que reborn y escorpión colonello se veía mucho mas joven que lal mich pero las diferencias de edades no era lo único que se notaba, también se notaba que colonello estaba hecho para lal mich y lal mich estaba hecha para el. Luego llego verde, verde era incluso mas lamentable que skull era el típico nerd flaco con enormes lentes y espinillas en la cara y instantáneamente llego yuni agarrada del brazo del tal ganma, viper pensaba que si lal mirch y Bianchi cometían pedofilia ellos dos se pasaban.

-disculpe ¿es usted invitado? Porque si no lo es le pido que se retire

-no me digas que hacer mocosa –viper se volteo para ver a chrome dokuro que habia subido hasta el segundo piso solo para hablarle –tu habilidad con las ilusiones ha mejorado para ver entre mis ilusiones

-¿mammon?

-ire a la fiesta –viper bajo calmadamente, habia personas que bailaban y otras simplemente estaban ocupados para darse cuenta, incluso la familia varia estuvo muy ocupado para darse cuenta de su presencia hasta que

-Viper ¿hace tiempo que no te veía?

-¿Cómo sabes que soy viper?

-los triángulos –señalo la cara -¿Qué prefieres el ciao o el ciaossu?

-no me importa ¿para qué me trajiste hasta acá?

-fon –saludo reborn, ese nombre le provocaba asco a viper recordaba su ultima pelea y estaba esperando poder cruzarse con el para matarlo sin pieda no importara el lugar...viper volte


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2:

-fon –saludo reborn, ese nombre le provocaba asco a viper recordaba su ultima pelea y estaba esperando poder cruzarse con el para matarlo sin pieda no importara el lugar...viper volte

-muere bastardo –pero antes de que viper pudiera hacer una ilusión fon la tenia fuertemente de la mano todos los invitados habían volteado por el grito de viper y viper quedo helada toda la mafia tenia los ojos posados en una sola persona los arcobalenos se acercaron

-esos triangulos de la meguillas –skrull se acerco y con la mano libre viper lo golpeo

-¿es viper? –dijo lal

-es…

-¿mujer? –casi la mancion dio un salto, todos incluidos reborn habían gritado, las piernas de viper comenzaron a temblar primera vez muchos años que dejaba saber quien era ella

-¿la senpai es muy bonita no cree belg-senpai? –todos los varias y vongolas asintieron con la cabeza la pregunta de fran, ella se sonrojo –incluso creo que se parece a onee-sama –la idea de parecerse a la mocosa enojo tanto a viper que de alguna forma logro zafarse de la fuerza de fon y con una ilusión desapareció

Viper solo habia salido de la mansión hacia la piscina donde comenzó a ver su reflejo en agua, debía aceptar que chrome dokuro se parecía a ella ambas tenia el color de ojos piel y cabello igual, solo que viper lo mantenía un poco mas corto y sus triangulos de la meguilla que conservaba como un recuerdo de un antiguo compañero muerto, incluso debía de aceptar que el tamaño era casi el mismo:

-maldita sea ser pequeña –gruño

-no has escuchado que los mejores venenos vienen en frascos pequeños –era la voz relajada de fon

-no soy un veneno soy una mujer –viper replico –sal de allí asqueroso bastardo hoy será el dia en que te mate –fon salió detrás de unos arbustos

-tienes un carácter muy malo y esas palabras son de mucho peso para alguien tan pequeña –fon puso la mano en la cabeza de viper –pero no me parece bien pelear con una antigua compañera

-peleamos una vez ¿recuerdas? Aparte quien te dijo que somos compañeros

-yo siempre te he visto como un amigo…amiga y esa vez nuestras vidas corrían peligro

-quiero mostrarte que soy mejor que tu

-¿eso es tan importante para ti? –fon suspiro

-más de lo que crees

-¿primero deberíamos ver que quiere reborn de nosotros? –fue mas una propuesta que una pregunta –despues de la fiesta tu y yo pelearemos

Viper regreso con fon a la fiesta, los acobalenos tenían una mesa especialmente preparada para ellos verde había dicho que tenia cierto interés en abrir a skull por la mitad y experimentar con su cuerpo "por algo es llamado el stungman inmortal" dijo verde eso le causo un gran susto a skull de tal forma que le pidió a yuni que era la única que parecía respetarlo que cambiaran de asiento y ella al ver su preocupación habia aceptado:

-¿Cómo deberíamos decirte ahora? ¿Señorita viper o señorita mammon? –bromeo colonello pero a viper no le dio gracias

-mammon, imbécil –respondio - ¿para que no ha reunido reborn?

-Les quería preguntar… -reborn apareció detrás viper, todos se pusieron muy tensos en un momento de silencio muy largo -¿Qué suena mejor ciao o ciassu?

El silencio reino en la mesa -¿Es en serio esa pregunta? -lal alzo una de sus cejas

-es que no se cual elegir

-Muerete desgraciado –lal y viper corearon

-he venido de gratis a estado tontería para escuchar una estupidez –la rabia de viper se detuvo a ver que todos comenzaron a aplaudir tsuna el decimo vongola habia parecido, no habia cambiado mucho, tenia una apariencia mas madura eso era cierto pero seguía siendo igual que aquel niño que viper habia conocido


	4. amorodio

Capitulo 3:

-he venido de gratis a estado tontería para escuchar una estupidez –la rabia de viper se detuvo a ver que todos comenzaron a aplaudir tsuna el decimo vongola habia parecido, no habia cambiado mucho, tenia una apariencia mas madura eso era cierto pero seguía siendo igual que aquel niño que viper habia conocido, tsuna hasta una tarima, estaba con su novia, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura y muy suelto al contrario de cómo lo había tenido de joven

–se ha vuelto más femenina –fon obsevo en voz alta, por alguna razón el comentario de fon le pareció mas repulsivo que cualquier otro comentario que este habría echo anteriormente

-¿pedofilia? ¿Dónde? –termino respondiendo de mala manera al comentario de fon, casi ningún arcobaleno se dio cuenta de este comentario, era mas importante tsuna que su comentario, pero fon la vio y sonrio

-no soy tan joven ¿recuerdas?

-pero ella a comparación a ti si ¿recuerdas? –viper se recostó aun mas en la silla, solo le faltaban poner los pies en la mesa para estar completamente comoda –oigamos lo que tsuna tiene que decir

-A…Agradezco a todos… los presentes –su voz habia cambiado por una mas madura pero definitivamente seguía siendo el mismo niño asustadizo –por haber asistido, hoy para mi no es solo especial por el echo de que este cumpliendo años…si no…que…como decirlo…también he decidido pedirle matri…matrimonio a haru-chan

-se podría decir que esta es nuestra fiesta de compromiso –haru alzo el anillo muy parecido a el de los guardianes vongola pero este tenia forma de corazón

-jajaja lal ¿no te quieres volver a casar conmigo? –comento collonelo ya después de un par de copas

-ya cometi ese error una vez –en realidad todos sabían que lal y colonello estaban felizmente casados aunque cada vez que peleaban (osea siempre) se amenazan con un divorcio que nunca ocurria –no volveria a cometer ese mismo error

-lal –suspiro colonello -¡por cierto! –exclamo –reborn, tu y Bianchi no piensan en seriar su relación ya tienen bastante tiempo

-si mal me acuerdo en una ocacion se iban a casar –indago lal

-debo irme ciao –todos los arcobalenos se vieron las caras

-sabes que tio reborn… creo que nos acostumbramos a el ciaossu –dijo yuni, La fiesta se torno de cierto modo pacifica hasta que a todos comenzaron a pasársele las copas

–viper eres una pequeña zorrita –skull estaba muy borracho –hasta ahora venir diciendo que eres una chica –viper hizo una ilucion donde dos enormes serpientes lo tomaron por los brazos elevándolo por todo el salón –bajame zorra –uso las misma serpiertes como escalera

-tal vez sea cierto soy una pequeña zorrita –viper sonrio –pero nadie te ha dado el permiso ni la confianza para llamarme viper… -ella saco la lengua, una lengua de serpiente luego volvió a meterla –vuelveme a llamar viper y te prometo que la próxima vez mis serpientes te harán mucho daño

En ese momento viper salió de la fiesta, ella decidió irse caminando, no le importaba si era muy tarde o el peligro después de todo ella era una asesina, antes de que saliera una mano fría la tomo por su muñeca:

-Señorita mammon, ya…¿ya te vas? –era fon

-¿señorita? –viper susurro para sus adentros, ella era una mujer pero desde niña habia sido criada y educada como un chico, por su mala educación nadie la habia llamado de esa manera, sentía que la muñeca donde fon la sostenía el ardia y que su corazón latia con fuerza –si –respondio

-¿nuestra pelea? –pregunto el

-¿pense que no querías pelear conmigo?

-si eso me da mas tiempo para estar con la señorita mammon entonces pelear valdra la pena

-¿mas tiempo conmigo? –por primera vez en su vida viper se habia sonrojado y no tenia una capa donde ocultarse

-si –fon ligeramente se sonrojo –me gusta creer que al igual que lal y colonello…tu y yo tenemos una relación de odio/amor


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4:

Relación odio/amor esas palabras quedaron haciendo eco en la cabeza de viper odio/amor, fon no la soltaba incluso parecía que la estuviese sosteniendo mas y mas fuerte, viper sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de salirle del pecho, hizo una mueca de dolor:

-duele –susurro, luego se maldijo pues pensó que fon no la escucharía pero este se sorprendió y la solto, ambos se quedaron viendo un momento, fon preguntándose ¿Qué pensaba viper? Y viper preguntándose a que se refería fon

-lambo –un auto aparecion en el porton abierto por la misma viper, en el se encontraban i-pin y lambo

-i-pin –"a ella no la llamo señorita" pensó viper

-maestro –i-pin salto del auto hacia, llevaba un qipao* de color blanco con flores negras algo corto y atrevido para la personalidad pacifica de i-pin

-¿Por qué llegas tan tarde i-pin? –esta lo abrazo sin dudarlo, y viper sintió que el dolor que sentía en el pecho se detuvo y en remplazo una rabia sin sentido

-lambo no sabia la dirección

-yare, yare –lambo bajo de el auto –yo te dije que leyeras el mapa que estupidera me dio y tu no supiste como leerlo

-¿asi que lambo fue a buscarte? –pregunto i-pin

-si, interrumpió la clases de matematicas… y pasamos dos horas perdidos

-callate –gruño lambo –tengo hambre, me voy…llorona –lambo se fue

-espera lambo –i-pin volvió abrazar a su maestro y se fue detrás de él, ni lambo ni i-pin se dieron cuenta de la presencia de viper, lambo arranco con bastante velocidad para que i-pin no pudiese entrar pero fue inútil, i-pin fue tan agil como siempre que incluso le pareció un juego. Cuando el auto se aparto viper comenzó a caminar

-espera vi… -fon se detuvo al llamarla, viper volteo, este estaba sonrojado

-ya no importa llamame como quieras –viper dijo molesta

*quipao: son las vestimentas chinas, para las mujeres son aquellos trajes pegados que suelen estar abiertos en los costados en las piernas, y para los hombres son muy similares a el que usualmente usa fon en khr, yo particularmente no sabia como se llamaba esta vestimenta, todos los días se aprende algo nuevo

-dejame –fon corrió hacia ella para estar a su lado –dejame que te acompañe

-el hotel esta cerca –replico viper

-vamos… tenemos tiempo sin hablar –aunque fon dijo que el quería hablar con ella ambos estuvieron muy callados al principio

-¿fon…? –viper dudo era la primera vez que quería preguntarle algo a fon, siempre lo estaba evitando

-si –fon trataba de ver el cielo, en realidad no quería que viper se diese cuenta de que el no podía dejar de mirarla

-¿a que te refieres con relación odio/amor?

-¿te molesta ese término? –fon evito contestar

-no, solo que suena a pura mierda romántica

-y ¿Qué si lo fuera? –viper sintió sonrojarse y la rabia tenia volvió a hacer remplazada por el dolor del pecho

-dices eso porque este vestido deja descubierto mis senos…pervertido… ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que soy un chico?

-pues, no niego que el vestido le quede mal… y siempre pensé que era un chico y por eso trate de hacer su amigo –viper pensó dentro de si, que era decepcionante que el pensara que era un chico y mas aun se imagino a fon como su amigo…eso la decepciono mas, luego le entro una rabia con ella misma, una por no ser tan femenina como para que fon se hubiese dado cuenta que era mujer y dos ¿desde cuando le importaba lo que fon decía, pensaba o hiciese? –pensé que era un chico –fon prosiguió –y tal vez por eso pensé que este sentimiento era inmoral , ahora me doy cuenta que no lo es

-¿inmoral? –viper volteo hacia el, y el hacia ella, ambos quedaron cara a cara

-esta haciendo frio –dijo fon –deberiamos apurarnos antes de que se resfrié –viper noto un pequeño sonrojo en las meguillas de fon

-no –dijo ella

-no podre resistir…vamos por favor –fon replico

–quedemonos aquí un momento –rogo ella, ella necesitaba un momento para descubrir que eran todos esos nuevos sentimientos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos fon la beso, sus labios eran suaves y calientes

-te dije que no podía resistir –le dijo al dejar de besarla, viper lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo volvió a besar

-no se que estoy haciendo ni que es lo que siento…pero definitivamente me gusta esta sensación –ambos se besaron otra vez

El silencio se volvió incomodo otra vez en el ascensor, fon insistió a viper en acompañarla hasta la puerta de su habitación, aunque ella le dijo que estaba bien si la dejaba en la recepción del hotel:

-bueno…creo que me voy –dijo viper a llegar a puerta de la habitación de viper, los varias habían alquilado un piso entero solo para ellos, viper lo sostuvo de la camisa cuando se iba y se llamo tonta mil veces

-a…pesar…de… nuestra…apariencia…somos adultos no tenemos toque de queda… que tal si hablamos o peleamos un rato mas


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 4:

Viper lo habia invitado a pasar a su habitación, ambos estaban muy nerviosos, pero los besos que para ambos se había convertido en algo muy aditivo, les hizo olvidar por completo, los nervios y la hora. Después de un rato besándose fon se atrevió por primera vez en acariciar suave y sutilmente la espalda de viper, esta no reacciono de mala manera, al contrario ella también se atrevió a sentarse en las piernas de fon, ambos se detuvieron en ese momento, viper llevaba un vestido super corto y al sentarse este se subió, viper se sonrojo:

-no era lo que tenía en mente cuando te invite a mi habitación –dijo viper

-debo admitir que yo tampoco –dijo fon –creo que debo irme

-no –gruño viper, quien seguía sentada encima de fon –no sé qué me pasa… pero no quiero que te vay… -fon la interrumpió con un beso más apasionado y ambos cayeron en la cama.

dejaron que sus manos exploraran el cuerpo de otro, descubriendo aquello que ambos ignoraban del cuerpo del otro, para fon era una sorpresa el ver lo suave y delicada que era la piel de viper, nunca habia imaginado que alguien con tan mal temperamento y tan grosera podría ser tan suave y cada beso que viper le daba era una refaga refrescante, aquel olor a vainilla que ella desprendía ¿podría ser parte de algún tipo de ilusión? Si era asi podría deshacerse de ella, o mejor dicho querría deshacerse de algo que le gustaba tanto

-¿puedo…quedarme…contigo…esta noche? –dijo fon tratando de recobrar el aliento después de aquel apasionado beso

-te matare de una forma muy cruel si te vas –respondió viper

Al igual que fon para viper era nuevo el cuerpo que estaba tocando con sus manos, era muy musculoso y firme, ella sabía que fon entrañaba mucho y no le sorprendía que fuese tan musculoso pero lo que si la sorprendía era la calidez que el cuerpo de fon emanaba, el aroma de fon, un aroma fuerte y masculino, viper abrazo a fon dejándose descansar en su torso, después de unos minutos en los que simplemente hubo silencio y las caricias cesaron, ella simplemente seguía recostada de su torso preguntándose si podría tragarse su orgullo y hacer que fon fuese algo mas que un arcobaleno al quien ella odiaba:

-ya nos tragamos nuestro orgullo –dijo fon acariciándole el cabello, viper se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que fon habia adivinado sus pensamientos -tu eres el yang y yo soy el yin ¿te parece si convivimos juntos?

-es la peor propocion de matrimonio que escuchado –dijo viper sonrojada

-¿estas pensando en matrimonio? –dijo fon con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, eso hizo paralizar el corazón de viper

-no, yo, no –fon hizo que ella elevara su cara para verla fijamente a los ojos

-todavia no estoy seguro de que es lo que esta pasando aquí –dijo fon –no se si es amor o simple capricho, pero cuando descubra si es amor –el con un movimiento brusco se cambio de posición para quedar encima de viper la tomo por las muñecas fuertemente –si es amor, no dudare en tomarte, en hacerte mia, hacerte mi esposa


End file.
